Plaid Pants
by Chriss-Meister
Summary: How you get cute redheaded waiters to notice you. (Drizzles of cursing and mentions of sexual themes)


**A/N:** Hey-a! Chriss-Meister here, bringing you a oneshot for akuroku day! :D Enjoy my friends, and for those who read my other KH fics, updates will be coming soon~

.o.o.o.o.o.

 **Plaid Pants**

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

 _Maybe a nice tall glass of you, to go._ "No thank you sweets," I reluctantly but with as much charm as possible, respond.

"That'll be three seventy-five then," he says, with the same expression he had when he walked over here. Calm, polite, and crazy hot.

He was driving me insane.

I pout slightly as I remove the amount from my wallet, caressing his hand coyly as I place the money in his palm. But none of my sensual touches or words are penetrating this redheaded waiter's expressionless facade.

"Thank you sir. Please wait a moment for your order."

 _I'll wait forever if it means you, giving me your number, and setting up a later date to do naughty things all night long with._

But alas, I just hum in a sing-song voice, accepting my loss for the day. If he's the one bringing my order, I'll have another opportunity. But he usually just takes the orders, not delivers or makes them.

I sigh, and take out my phone to open my notepad app.

 _ **Rox-Man: 0. Crazy-Hottie-With-The-Smokin-Body: 46.**_

Forty-six times I tried to seduce this man. And Forty-six times I have failed, this one making it forty- _seven._

How lame am I?

As expected, a girl comes over with my drink. After I notice her lingering I make a shooing motion with my hand, barely glancing at her. Was it not obvious I was gay as hell? Yes, I know, I'm hot, and I'm also not for you, I am strictly dickly. And there is one in particular I want so bad, I have become one of this café's most frequent customers. My allowance was being dropped into lattes and frappuccinos day after day, rejection after rejection. On the positive side, this place made the _best_ fucking vanilla chai. It was like drinking heaven. Now all I need is a little slice of heaven in the shape of a tall redheaded out-of-high-school waiter. _Aaah…_

My phone vibrated in my pocket then.

"What Sora?" I say, answering my childhood friend's call.

"How'd it go today? Did you score?" he asks excitedly. Deciding it better to have this conversation away from peeping ears, I grab my drink and head out of the café with one last lustful look at that broad back and crazy fiery mane.

"We're still looking at doughnut," I sigh, casually making my way down the street.

"Oh man, still zero? But your outfit today was crazy hot."

"I know!" Wearing my V-neck that totally displayed my awesome collar bones (which I believe to be my best feature) with a few necklaces, coupled with a pair of tight but not too tight capris and hanging suspenders with a pair of chucks, I was going for a boyish charm. That the redhead took no notice of, or he just hid it very, very, VERY fucking well. Ugh! I even wore my lucky boxer briefs just in case I got…well, lucky.

We talk for a bit more before I decide to meet up with him and the others, others being Riku, Aqua, and Zexion. We are now all lounging under a tree on this hotter than hell day near the skate park.

"I'm so glad our school's uniform is optional, because 1. Mandatory uniforms are tacky with a capital T, and 2. It would be so much work to have to bring an outfit to school every day to change into after." And I'd have to change into the uniform once I _got_ to school.

"Or, you know, you could just _wear_ the uniform _to_ school," Zexion comments, not looking up from his book.

I put my hand over the page so he can't read it, smirking at his glare. "I'll have you know, that I wouldn't be caught _dead_ wearing something as lame as a _uniform,_ especially _our_ school's uniform." I physically shudder from the horrific image in my mind. "I'd rather go naked than wear those disgusting things."

"Come on, they're not _that_ bad," Aqua says.

"Um, the girl's ones maybe, but the guys?" I almost shriek.

"Two words: Plaid. Pants," Riku finishes for me.

"As gorgeous as I am, and as amazing as it is that I can pull off anything, I don't think I could pull off plaid pants, nor do I even want to try."

They all roll their eyes at what they call ego and what I call confidence.

"So what are you going for next time?" Sora asks me, leaning over Riku's lap.

"Hm, I was thinking of using my new vest, but I don't know what with," I think out loud.

"The one with the uneven blue and grey vertical stripes?" Sora implores.

"Yup."

"Ooh, that one's so hot, you gotta let me borrow that!"

"When I'm done with it, sure."

"You realize it's gonna be like, ninety degrees tomorrow," Aqua states.

"Your point?"

"Let's just say that vest will give a new definition to the word 'hot'," Zexion interjects smirking.

"So what should I wear with it?" I continue to press, ignoring them.

"Nothing?" Riku laughs.

"I don't need your sass Rik, I need actual helpful suggestions, now pitches people, pitches!"

I walk into school the next day wearing a short sleeved dark indigo button down with the vest over it, coupled with dark grey pleated shorts, dusted grey combat boots and purple socks that just showed over the lip of my boots.

What did I say? I can pull off anything.

Our schools lack of a decent AC system was not being fortuitous with my outfit. So during PE class when I changed into my fitted white t-shirt, blue shorts and low top baby blue converse, I didn't change back out of them.

"Only you could make wearing gym clothes attractive," Aqua sighed with a smile during lunch.

"So what you're saying is…" I pause for dramatic effect, and so I can get into a sultry position on the cafeteria table. "…that I'm pulling it off?"

"Fantastically," Zexion says, his voice dripping with contempt.

"Aw, Zex, don't be jell-bell because you don't like how you look in gym shorts," I tease.

"Shut up!" Ooh, sore spot.

Some douches came up to me multiple times to flirt and I shut them down properly. These school chumps were small fry, I was going for the big kahuna. No matter how gorgeous my short but slender legs are, they are only available to be wrapped around the sharp hips of a certain gorgeous redhead.

"You're going to change back into your outfit after school?" Riku asks me around the sandwich in his mouth. I nod, seeing as how I have macaroni salad in my mouth and I am not a heathen who speaks with my mouth full. "But won't you still be sweaty from PE?" I as well as Aqua laugh our asses off. "What? What'd I say?"

"You really think _Roxas_ would do actual exercise in _public_ that would make him _sweat_?" Aqua can barely get the words out before she falls back into a chortle of laughter.

"You think I _sweat?_ " I add incredulously. "No, no, no. Sweating is for you lower beings. I am in a class all my own." Confidence. Not ego. I swear.

So as planned, I wardrobe change after school, even adding a pair of non-prescription black rimmed glasses that I had in my locker. I briskly make my way to the (air-conditioned, thank GOD) café where my soon-to-be-lover-if-I-can-help-it was waiting for _moi_.

Sauntering to my seat, I grab the menu off the table top, solely for cover. I already know what I want.

"Can I take your order?" And there it is. That sultry voice that invades my dreams and causes my heart to palpitate. I quickly drop my menu down to reveal my face. There isn't as big a reaction as I wanted, but I do see his eyebrow twitch up, as if daring to question me, but he schools his face back to professional perfection. _Damn, almost had him._ "Your order sir?"

I realize I'd just been staring at his face for a minute. But who can blame me? Those high cheekbones, emerald green eyes that contrasted beautifully with his fiery mane of a red head, and those sexier than fuck tattoos. His hair is pulled back tighter today and I can see an industrial in his left ear along with a double helix piercing. _Ugh, take me now, good lord TAKE ME NOW._

"Yes, can I get a salted caramel white hot chocolate?" I ask, making eye contact over the rim of my glasses. _Come on, react. Why the hell would I order a hot drink on this blazing as hell day? And have you ever seen me wearing glasses before? Ask me why today. Or the fact that the only things I've ever ordered were fraps, caps, and chais, yet suddenly I want a hot chocolate? A SALTED hot chocolate, which is one of the most unpopular drinks on the menu? Ask me about anything, ANYTHING. INQUIRE!_

"What size?"

GOD DAMN IT. " _Large_ ," I say, rolling my tongue out on the 'L'. He should know this by now, it's the only size I order. The only size I'll _take._

"That'll be four-twelve please." I don't let the disappointment show as I hand him the money and he goes about his way to the kitchen.

 _Make that forty-eight._

I'm disturbed from my sulking when my drink is abruptly placed in front of me. "Who woulda guessed you'd be the one to order this monstrosity," says a gruff female voice. Looking up, I see that it was none other than the cafe manager.

"Hello Tifa. What do I owe the pleasure of being personally served by the manager herself?" I coo. Tifa is one cool cat, who simply adores me. Seeing as how I dump buckets of money into this place on drinks nearly every day, it was not surprising. "Did you give Mr. Tall Red and Handsome more shifts? He never used to work Thursdays."

"Look at you, memorizing my employee's hours!"

"Not all of them, just _that_ one," I say, pointing to him as he takes the order of a group that came in not too long ago. _Ah, I just love looking at him from behind. Now if only he could see me from behind, while he's pounding me into next week._

"Ah, he's the greatest, isn't he?" _Yes he is,_ but I'm one hundred percent sure she is not thinking along the same lines as I am. "Diligent, hard-working-"

"Impossible to crack," I mumble, but she hears me.

"I like you kid," she says with a smile.

"You like that I spend so much money here," I correct, making her laugh heartily.

"That's true! But I also like your spunk and determination. So here." Suddenly a card is being placed in my hand. "That's our Chocobo Card. We only give them to our regulars, and you drop enough money here to be qualified."

"And what does this do?" I implore. _Does it get the staff to treat me nicer? Let's say, a nice dinner, maybe dessert after, then an evening stroll under the moonlight leading back towards his place where he shoves me against the hallway wall and has his dirty little way with me?_

What? I'm a bloody teenager. My mind is usually on the topic of sex, intercourse, and love-making.

"An employee stamps it every time you order. Ten stamps and your next drink is free."

Oh. Well that was boring.

"But you have to do it by the next day," she explains.

"Got it, got it." Man. I was really hoping for some super special treatment from a super special redhead, but that's fine too. "By the way Tifa, what is his name? You guys don't wear nametags here so I don't know what it is."

Instead of answering, she chuckles. She chuckled at me! I can already feel my face flushing so I take a sip of my drink hoping to cool off, and end up burning my tongue. _Right, I ordered this hot. I'm such a freaking loser!_ Before I can embarrass myself any further Tifa starts to walk away, but not before giving me a piece of useless advice.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

She doesn't think I've tried that already? He completely ignores me and just says "your drink will be right up sir" and continues about his calm, merry, mighty fine-looking way.

And it's been like that for the past two months, this passing week being no exception. I even broke out the big guns (my off the shoulder oversized sweater that I wore on a cooler day) and he still completely disregarded anything that didn't have to do with whatever I had ordered.

"I think I give up…" I mutter at lunch one day a few weeks after my super-fine vest failure. "If he hasn't acted by now, it just means he's not interested, right? Better to throw in the towel than keep making a fool of myself…"

"And wasting your money," Riku adds in.

Vanilla chais were never a waste of money, but I don't have the motivation to even argue.

"It'll be okay Poxy-Roxy," Sora cheers, ever the optimist. I don't know how he was expecting to cheer me up by calling me that vile nickname he first gave me when I caught the chicken pox in grade school. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"Sure. And when will that be, after I graduate?" I joke but don't laugh. I was hoping to snag him before it got to that point. It was the beginning of our last year in this jail called high school. By the time we all graduate, I'd only have like, two months before going away to college. That would be no time for me to be going to the café nearly every day, just to see if this guy will give me his number or at least tell me his freaking name. Ugh! "Why do I even bother…"

"Cause you're a romantist," Sora answers my rhetorical question.

" _Romanticist,_ " I correct. But honestly, I was more concerned with the cherry slushy Super Big Gulp that he was precariously waving around.

"How about you go one last time today? You know, reclaim your dignity," Aqua suggests.

"I have to go today, my Chocobo card was filled yesterday."

"Your what?"

I wave my hand lazily and explaine briefly. "If I want my free drink, I need to go today. And I don't get my payment from my part-time tutoring until Friday."

"So make this the big one. Not with a sizzle…"

"But with a bang!" I shoot a pretend bullet off with a bam. Standing up from my lounging on the bench of the lunch table, rejuvenated, I cheer "this is the one guys. I can feel it."

"This coming from the one who was spouting out some garbage about retreating," Riku says, but he's smirking, knowing I am feeling better.

"Me? Retreat? I never give up! I keep on the attack until I conquer. And this time, I swear it, I shall come out victorious! Can I get a 'hell yeah'!"

"Hell yeah!" my friends cheer for me. However, Sora was the most enthusiastic, and as I mentioned before, I was way concerned about being drowned in cherry slush.

How right I was to be afraid.

"Aaagh!" But my scream could not save me from the waterfall of red gooey coldness proceeding to soak through my shirt and pants. "Ah! AH! Sora! Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm so sorry Rox!" he apologizes. Three seconds later, they all break out into laughter.

"Ugh, you guys are the worst!" I lunge for the napkins on the table, but they only seem to make it worse. "It's not coming out, IT'S NOT COMING OUT!"

"Calm down lover boy, just go change into something else," Riku quips.

"I think you seem to be forgetting the bigger problem here. I'm _supposed_ to be going to see a certain hella good-looking waiter today? _Remember_?!"

They all 'oh' in unison, before Sora brightens up. "Why don't you change into your uniform!"

"My gym uniform's at home!" I whine. Of _course_ today would be the day my uniform's at home to be washed, of course!

"Why don't you change into your uniform!"

"Sora, I already said that my gym uniform is at-!" Then the realization hit me of what uniform he is talking about. "No. No, no, no. No way in hell."

"Well then, I guess you'll just be going as an impersonation of a red super gulp," Riku teases, causing me to glare daggers at him.

"Oh haha you're so funny, _not_. Ugh, maybe I just won't go today. I mean, who needs a free drink, right?"

"But didn't you say that today would be your last at wooing Mr. Café?" Aqua argues. She has a point. The more I hold this off, the more I'm letting this guy unknowingly string me along which is no bueno.

Reluctantly, I slide off the edge of the table, somberly dragging myself to my locker. For whatever reason Zexion decides to accompany me.

"Who knows, maybe you'll be the first in this school to pull it off," he comments as I empty the contents of my locker, seeing as how my uniform was buried under a mass of old papers and useless locker junk.

Finally coming into contact with the atrocity, I try to smooth out some of the wrinkles. "Ugh, it's not even ironed. This is going to be a sad day in the history of my impeccable fashion."

"Want me to try and close your locker back while you change?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir, love you." There was no way I was going to be able to get my locker to close back. I had resigned myself to just throwing all my crap away, but since Zexy offered, I guess my locker lives another day.

Zexion stares as I stand before him, newly clad in my never-before-worn-because-I'm-not-a-dweeb uniform. "So…what do you think? Cause honestly, I don't know."

"Rox…you-" he is cut off by a loud commotion coming from down the hall.

"Roxas, you and Zex were taking forever so we came to-!" They all stop mid-sentence to take in my appearance. Aqua is the first to crack. "Not bad."

"You made such a big deal out of nothing," Riku comments.

Sora yells "You look awesome! You should wear the uniform every day!"

"Keep dreaming pony boy, this is a one day deal." But inside I am letting go of a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I honestly don't think this is going to work out, but look! I'm- "Pulling it off?" I strike a pose.

"Pulling it off!" they cheer ecstatically, thumbs up.

"Then wish me luck michachos, cause I've got a date with rejection!" Grabbing my bag from Zexion, I skip out of the school. While changing, I think I finally came to terms with this. I mean, Mr. Sexy Waiter Dude is so my type, and I would love to go on a date with him, but I tried everything, save from actually asking him out. One time, I even _told_ him to his face that he was hotter than a kitchen at high noon on a summer's day while the AC was out, and I was _ignored_ , and given my order. Like, what the hell? If you don't like me, fine, but don't treat me like I'm not even there. No dude gets away with that, not with me.

So I storm into the café, Chocobo card in my shirt pocket, and waltz over to my usual table. Glancing at my reflection in the window, I straighten my slightly loose matching tie (UGH, as if the _pants_ didn't have enough plaid), tease my kind-of-looks-like-I-rolled-out-of-bed hair, and lick my lips. Alright. Bring on this rejection.

Right on cue I can see Mr. Redhead coming over here to take my order. As he gets closer to approaching my table, he trips a bit, which is a bit surprising but I shrug it off. Once he actually gets to my table, I can tell he is glancing down at me. _Probably wondering about these stupid pants._ I look at the menu since I don't actually know what I want to order. _…wait…wait a second. He's wondering about my stupid pants. He's taken an interest!_

Immediately I can feel my confidence over the situation swelling, and was now ready to attack. "I actually don't know what I want to drink today. Do you recommend anything sir?"

His hair is not bound in a hair tie today, so he keeps pushing some strands back behind his ear. Rationally it's probably just in his way, but I'm betting everything I own on nervousness! "To…today's special is the triple macchiato, with a shot of-"

"I know about the special. I want to know what _you_ recommend, Mr. Tall and Handsome." I am laying it on thick, but its go big or go home at this point.

I can see him visibly swallow before answering. "I usually have the vanilla bean chai latte," he says, still holding on to some composure.

Whereas I was about to lose mine. "No fucking way, I love the vanilla chais here! I order them all the time!"

"I know," he says quietly, but I hear. Oh do I hear.

"You remember my order?" I ask slyly.

"I remember a lot of regular's orders."

Putting my chin in my hands, my elbows against the tabletop, I peer up at him through my eyelashes. "But you remember me?"

"…yes," he gulps. "So that'll be a vanilla chai then? Iced?" Oh no, I'm not letting him get away that easy.

"I guess it will. I've got my filled Chocobo card here, so the drinks on the house, right?"

"Correct sir."

He tries to take the card out of my hand, but I hold onto it for just a second longer. "Well, I can't find any better way to have my _last_ drink."

The redheaded employee blanches, but quickly reapplies his mask of indifference. "Last drink?" His inquisitive words betray his facade though.

"Yup. Unfortunately I have no more money left," which _was_ technically the truth, even though I was being paid on Friday. "And my mother has been hounding on me, saying I drink too much coffee. So no more café visits for me." I finally look up to see his reaction, and I still can't get a complete read on him. I do take his silence as a good thing though. We stare at each other for a while before his piercing emerald gaze makes me look away blushing. _No!_ I refuse to lose the upper hand here. If I was going to get rejected anyway, I at least wanted to go out with my dignity.

So I gather up what strength I have left and look him back dead in the eye. His eyes really are so green. Every time I stare into them it's like I'm being hit by lightning.

Taking from his statue-still posture, I'd say he's having the same reaction about me, but really, what do I know? If the man was so taken by me, wouldn't he have done something by now?

A clap on the table forces me back to reality. I look up and see Tifa, perfectly filed nails on the table and smug firmly in place.

"Anything wrong here?" she asks, but I know she knows nothing is. _Dammit Tifa, this is no time to meddle!_

"No ma'am," he responds huskily. God _damn._

"What do you want woman," I say none too nicely, but come on! How does one expect me to woo with manager-hen hovering?

Before I can continue my unwelcome tirade upon Tifa, my swoon inducing redhead is already walking to the back, Chocobo card in hand. _When the hell did he take that from me?_

I turn to address Tifa. "I apologize for my gruffness, but what the hell? I almost had him! I was about to ask his name!"

"Ya looked like you were about to rip his clothes off and start sucking his neck, and I have a clear no PDA rule in the shop." Damn her and her keen sense. She was like a blood hound but for sexual tension.

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway. He still hasn't asked me anything about myself, so I'm assuming he's just plain not interested." 49-0.

"Oh come on kid, don't give up. You never know what might happen if you keep pushing," she winks, starting to waltz away.

"I'm two things Tifa: I'm not a quitter but I'm also not desperate," I call to her retreating figure. I know when I've lost a fight. It seems only moments after Tifa walked into the kitchen, my waiter walks back out with his cute uniform and wild hair. _Oh man, I'm gonna miss seeing him almost every day._

Cautiously, and looking a little more tense, my tall drink brings out my tall drink. He stops right in front of me without handing it over. _Ah, we're back to the staring I see. Well, it will be the last, so I better make it count._ I drink in every drop of this gorgeous man before the words slip through my lips. "What's your name?"

He places my drink on the table, and before letting go states "have a nice day."

Game, set and match. I will never know his name: a whopping 50. The sad pathetic loser that tried anyway, ie. me: Nil. Zilch. Zero.

I watch through embarrassed watery eyes as his fingers slip from my plastic cup. I refuse to cry. I refuse to cry. Never in my life have I been rejected so badly, ignored to the point that I feel like my existence just isn't worth someone's time.

Blindly grabbing for the napkin dispenser, I resign myself to just leaving with my cup instead of drinking in the café like I usually do.

Dabbing my eyes, I take my drink and don't look back as I make my way out of the store. There's a nice wind that's actually cool, and not just moving around hot air. I walk against it as I try to quickly escape the windows that show into the café. Finally out of sight, I attempt to round the corner but run into a group of people.

"Sorry," I mumble, trying to work my way through.

"Roxas, Rox, what's goin on? It's us." I finally look up and see my friends all bunched on the street.

"You guys," I sniff. "What are you doing here?"

Aqua takes one look at me, then glares. "What did that jerk say to you?"

"What?"

"Was he mean to you Rox?" Sora asks, concerned.

"No Sor."

"Cause we'll go in there and break some bones." Riku punches his hands in a threatening matter.

I groan loudly. "Look, guys, I appreciate the concern, but its fine. I'm fine. Let's just go please?" I walk to the corner hoping they're following me. Sora bounds over next to me with a pat on the back, so I'm assuming the rest followed. "Here." I shove the chai in Sora's hands. "I'm not in the mood for it anymore."

"But Rox, you love chai!" Sora says.

I snort humorlessly. I don't think I'll be able to drink another chai without thinking of…of…ugh! I'm so pissed that I don't at least know his name, so I can spit it in spite!

"Roxas, you should probably stop rubbing your face," I hear Zexion say. I was trying to calm myself down, cause I knew my cheeks were turning red with this oncoming anger from the rejection.

"Why?"

"You're getting some kind of black smudge on you." What?

I stop rubbing and turn to face the group. "What is that?" Aqua asks. She licks her finger and goes to touch my face before I slap her hand away.

"Ew, gross, don't do that," I say in disgust.

"You wanna walk around looking like someone drew on your face, be my guest."

Ignoring her jibe, I look down at my hands. My fingers are covered in black markings. "What is this? Where did it come from?" It honestly just looks like a marker-

"AH!"

We all look at Sora who just screamed. "What Sor?"

"Look look look!" Sora then proceeds to shove my donated chai back in my face.

"I said I didn't want it anymore-"

"JUST LOOK," he implores. Humoring him, I push the cup out of my face so I can actually see it. Wait, is that…is that writing? Are those _numbers?_

"Who the flops 'Axel'? Did they write the wrong name on your cup?" Riku squints at the messy writing on the side of my chai.

"No, they don't writes names unless it's to-go, but I initially ordered mine to stay…" Speaking of which, why had I been given a cup in the first place? Those were specifically for to-go orders, and I had only decided to leave after I'd already ordered it. Huh.

"Hey isn't this-" Zexion starts. Everyone was passing around the cup, trying to see what it had written on it.

"Give me that!" I snatch the drink away from their prying hands and peer at the text myself. Written in probably the neatest hand-writing I've ever seen (besides Aqua's, because by God that woman could be a calligrapher), was "Axel". Axel. That must be his name. And these smudged symbols under it must be… "OH MY GOD HE GAVE ME HIS PHONE NUMBER."

"What?!" They all crowd around again and inspect, nodding in approval.

"Way to go!" That was Sora.

"You finally got dem digits!" That was Riku.

"Only you could make wearing the school uniform attractive." That was definitely my girl Aqua.

"Is that a 4 or a 9?" Looking at Zexion, we quickly inspect the cup. "I honestly can't tell, it's all smudged."

OH MY GOD HE FINALLY GAVE ME HIS NUMBER AND I SCREWED IT UP. But DAMN the boy could have been more receptive of my advances if he was going to give in at the end!

"I HAVE TO GO," I yell, sprinting back towards the café. Aqua stops me before I get too far, and rubs her saliva-covered thumb over my cheek. "DISGUSTING BUT THANK YOU."

"Not with a sizzle!" my wonderful friends cheer.

"But with a _bang_!" I say with a suggestive wink, bringing my friends into a raucous laughter.

I don't care how crazy I look, I dash like a mad man pass the windows and right back into the shop. My boisterous entrance make a few heads turn, but I am only interested in one.

I march over to my redheaded tease who is currently wiping down a table dejectedly, and shove the cup in his face. "IS THAT A 4 OR A 9?" Okay, not what I had wanted to say, but I also hadn't planned anything out. I knew I wanted to be sexy and coy about it. All I was managing right now was crazy and loud.

His green jewel eyes are wide with shock as he appears to look me over cautiously. "It's a nine…you've got…a little…"Slowly he takes his thumb and wipes it over my cheek. "A little smudge. Right there."

Damn Aqua for not wiping it all off when she defiled my face with her saliva, but THAT WAS SO HOT JUST NOW, THANK YOU FOR NOT WIPING IT ALL OFF. "Axel…is that your name?"

"Yeah," he says, standing back up fully. Mmph, I've never been standing when he's standing near me. This is nice.

"My name is Roxas." I'm already grinning, but now a smile starts to pull at his lips as well.

"Roxas…it's nice to finally know."

"You're telling me," I manage before grabbing his face and bringing it down to mine. His hands are soon wrapping around me, hugging me closer. I hear faint hoots and hollers after a minute of tasting this _delicious_ man. Glancing over during a breath, I see my wack-job buds in the window of the shop.

"You're friends?" he asks smirking.

"Only mine are this crazy. But I love them and I'm sure you'll love them too."

"If they're anything like you," he pauses to give me a taste of his delectable tongue again, "I'm sure I will."

"Hey! No snogging in the shop!" Tifa yells, but he's already diving back for more. My smile is unmistakably due to my oblivious new lover.

Rox-Man: 1. And the only one that counts.


End file.
